


Where the Road Takes Us

by Kuuvak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuvak/pseuds/Kuuvak
Summary: Life after Duel Academy has been tough for Judai. On the run and hiding from his friends the young duelist is faced with many challenges as he finds himself struggling with the responsibilities and burdens of adult life. Judai is on a mission to find out exactly who he wants to be and may find himself in trouble along the way.





	Where the Road Takes Us

 The air was quiet as the sun began to rise. The birds remained silent and the deer were nowhere to be found. Judai lay asleep up in his tree using the trunk as a back support while the sun peaked over the horizon. His eyes began to slowly open as the sun’s rays warmed his face. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he stretched the stiffness out of his tired muscles.

 Letting out an audible yawn he brought his legs over the ledge of the branch he sat on and he let himself down, he snatched his bag as he fell and landed with a light thud. He dusted himself off of any possible dirt or twigs that may have caught onto his coat and he stretched once more. He slung his bag over his shoulder, made a few clicking sounds with his tongue and headed south.  
Judai made his way over to the pond he had seen earlier that night. Truth be told he needed a bath and the pond would have to do. He gave a quick glance around to make sure he hadn’t been followed and when he saw it was clear he dropped his bag beside the edge and stripped himself of his clothing. Slowly he let himself down into the water, taking care to watch for any loose rocks that might throw him off balance. It was cold against his skin as he submerged his head under the water.

 He let himself stay there until air was needed. His head popped up to the surface as he gasped for air. The cool air filled his lungs and he sighed. He reached for his bag and pulled out a small bottle snapping the lid open. Judai poured a bit of the substance into his hair and tossed the bottle near his bag. He began rubbing his scalp creating a foamy substance in his thick brunette hair. It has been about 3 weeks since he last washed so he was really overdue for this. With one last scrub he dunked himself back into the water, the foam scattering across the surface.

 Judai spent a good while cleaning himself before he decided it was time to dry off and find some food. Luckily he had his extra set of clothes in his bag so he put those on in exchange for his red jacket and black tee. He pulled over a dark green shirt that wasn’t necessarily clean and let out another yawn. It wasn’t perfect but it would do. He saw Pharaoh sleeping in a tree and made another clicking sound with his tongue as he slung his bag over his shoulder. The cat didn’t move. With a shrug Judai headed south and kept his eyes open for anything that could be deemed as edible.

 About two hours later he stumbled upon a town full of people bustling about and cars whizzing by. A cafe was spotted nearby and Judai made his way across the street and strode up to the door. He figured he looked decent enough so he made his way inside. Pharaoh who had finally caught up curled up underneath a table outside the cafe. Judai looked up at the menu and figured a muffin would be just fine. As he placed his order he realized he had no money left from his funds. Just great. Judai sighed and apologized for the inconvenience and he left the small building even more hungry than before. He sat on the edge of the street his hands in his lap. He was so hungry.

 Suddenly a tune filled the air and Judai jerked his head to the left as the sound of music could be heard. He quickly got up and headed for the sound and as he rounded the corner he saw them. Three street performers. Judai smiled and watched as the three men played music on the various objects they had with them. Plastic buckets, bells and trashcans with sticks, one of them even had a handmade guitar. The music was festive, lively so to speak and it made Judai bounce back and forth on his heels. He saw the men collect the money from the audience and that’s when he got an idea. Judai had learned many things while on his travels and he had to do anything he could to get some extra cash and dancing was just one of the many things he had picked up on the way.

 As the men took a break Judai approached them a little too casually. A little bit of talking and a bit of persuasion and Judai found himself performing for the next show. The men started the drum solo and soon came the bells and then that guitar. Judai moved his body to the sounds all around him. Watching him dance and move was almost hypnotizing. He had grace with his movements yet they were fast and fierce. It was truly a sight to see. After about an hour of dancing with the street performers Judai grew tired and his stomach demanded food. He left with his part of the earnings, with a thank you and a wave he jogged his way back to the cafe.

 He entered and waited in line patiently. He would soon have his muffin and his stomach could be happy but as he got up to the counter he found that they were all sold out. He sighed and settled for a bagel. Food was food.

 He sat at the cafe and watched the people go by, their thoughts in their own worlds. Judai picked at his bagel as he opened his phone and saw new texts and new voicemails. He opened each text but didn’t dare read them. He couldn’t. He put the phone to his ear and listened to each voicemail. The sounds of his friends voices calling for him. The sounds of their pleas for him to come home. Judai sighed and put the phone back in his pocket as he finished his meal.

The day was still young and he still had a days worth of travel to go through before he reached his destination. He stood up and made a clicking sound with his tongue and began heading south. Pharaoh trailed behind him as they made their way out of the town. The life of a traveler was not an easy one but Judai accepted this as his new life and it didn’t seem to bother him one bit. On the run and all alone, Judai figured this was what was planned for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my personal take on the GX universe and what I believe would be the course of action these characters would take after their time at Duel Academy. After watching GX over and over I have finally decided to write out my story. Please note that this is my interpretation.


End file.
